Melodía
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Tamaki le ha compuesto una canción a Haruhi, en esta expresa todo lo que siente por ella.


**Titulo:** Melodía.

**Summary: **Tamaki le ha compuesto una canción a Haruhi, en esta expresa todo lo que siente por ella.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ouran no son mios:( ¡Tamaki se mio, por favor!

Otra aclaración, esto esta basado en el manga asi que probablemente si no lo has leido esto no tendra gran sentido xD

* * *

**Melodía.**

Haruhi llegó esa mañana con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Era la primera vez que visitaba a Tamaki en su casa desde que habían comenzado a salir y aunque ya había visitado la mansión principal de los Suou en otra ocasión se sentía ligeramente nerviosa y angustiada sobre como iría todo. Aun así la chica tenía confianza. Miró al suelo antes de tocar el timbre y se lamentó por tercera vez dejar que Mei-chan siguiera ayudándola a arreglarse para sus citas con Tamaki…

Puede que se viera linda con esa blusa rosa floreada y esa falda de tamaño normal de color blanco pero ella no se sentía tan cómoda. Aun así decidió olvidar el asunto y tocar el timbre.

-¿Quién es?

-Fujioka, Haruhi. –respondió firmemente. –Vengo a ver a Tamaki-sempai.

No le respondieron pero la puerta se abrió.

La recibió una de las tantas sirvientas, la verdad estaba un poco intimidada pero aun así siguió las palabras de la joven.

-El amo Tamaki seguro ni ha visto la hora. –comentó la sirvienta. –Está en el segundo piso. ¿Gusta subir, Fujioka-san?

Haruhi asintió y en ese momento comprendió el porqué a Tamaki se le había el tiempo. Bellas notas de piano inundaban el ambiente provocando que la muchacha de cabellera castaña sintiera su piel erizada. Siempre tenía esa sensación al escucharle tocar el piano de aquella manera, como si las notas y el alma de Tamaki fueran uno mismo. Casi como si así pudiera expresar todos sus sentires.

Subió las escaleras lentamente perdiéndose entre los acordes de esa bella canción. Suspiró involuntariamente y le pidió a la sirvienta que no la anunciara, cuando llegó a su destino y pudo ver a Tamaki perdido entre las teclas de su piano se sintió dichosa de poder compartir eso con él.

La música seguía llenando el ambiente provocando que la muchacha se sintiera en paz. Tamaki ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Haruhi hasta ese momento y es que estaba tan concentrado en sus acordes que el mundo a su alrededor se disolvía.

Acabó. La canción terminó y Haruhi por poco deja caer una lágrima, jamás se había sentido tan conmovida con nada antes. Solo fue capaz de lanzar un murmullo al aire.

-¿Haruhi? –se sorprendió Tamaki al verla allí. –Oh rayos ¡Que tarde es! Se supone que yo iba a estar esperándote en la entrada con rosas y tirando pétalos por todos lados. –exclamó deprimiéndose por unos instantes mientras la chica le miraba extrañada. -¡Se ha arruinado mi entrada triunfal!

Haruhi sonrió de pronto.

-Olvídalo, Tamaki-sempai. –dijo con ese semblante dulce. –Lo prefiero así.

El heredero de los Suou también se contagió por su sonrisa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?

-Eso que tocabas. –dijo Fujioka de pronto recordando la dulce melodía. –Era muy lindo.

Estaban sentados en unos sillones del salón principal tomando el té. Haruhi permanecía frente al rubio y este la miraba constantemente mientras ella daba pequeños sorbos a la fina vajilla. Ante sus palabras solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse.

-No es nada… -aseguró rojo. –Solo algo que...err...compuse.

Su acompañante se sorprendió unos instantes. Hasta ahora nunca había escuchado que Tamaki compusiera algo, era verdad que él tocaba las maravillosas aperturas de dramas japoneses pero algo compuesto de su propia mente era algo que hasta ahora la chica no había oído.

-¿De veras? No lo sabía. Lo haces muy bien, Tamaki-sempai. –halagó de forma dulce mientras el aludido se sonrojaba.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó apurado. –Bueno…es para alguien especial y me hubiera gustado que la escuchara cuando estuviera completamente terminada. –añadió mas para sí mismo. –Es mi culpa por ponerme a tocar en este momento después de todo.

Haruhi no ocultó su asombro ante las palabras de su sempai y simplemente bajó la mirada.

-¿Quieres decir que esa canción era para…para mí? –indagó apenada.

-Si. –afirmó Suou. –En realidad llevó varias semanas trabajando en ella, no es tan buena como me gustaría…pero aun le faltan varios detalles.

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón, sentía que le latía con demasiada fuerza, quizás por todas las emocionas que experimentaba en esos momentos. Podía sentir una alegría inmensa y también un calor extendiéndose por todo su pecho.

-Desde que me dijiste lo que sentías por mí. –comenzó Tamaki aun con sus mejillas encendidas. –Estas notas comenzaron a fluir solas. Me pareció lindo hacer una canción que exprese como me siento respecto a ti.

Haruhi se puso de pie y como en alguna otra ocasión se lanzó a los brazos de Tamaki sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. El la recibió con sorpresa y con el sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas. Sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo y la apretó mas contra si mismo mientras Haruhi suspiraba sobre su pecho.

-Gracias. –dijo conmovida. –Por esto y por todo. Gracias, Tamaki-sempai. Me siento muy feliz de poder haberte conocido y de que hagas esto por mí.

-Haruhi…

-Yo no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos tan bien como tú. –continuó mirándole a los ojos. –Sobre todo con esa música tan hermosa que haces. Pero aún así trato de hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero a mi manera… ¡Espero que lo entiendas!

Tamaki la miraba totalmente anonadado cambió su expresión y la transformó de pronto en una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva, puso su mano sobre los cabello de ella y la volvió a abrazar como hace unos momentos.

-Lo entiendo. Gracias también.

Tamaki sintió el impulso de besarla pero se controló. No quería arruinar el momento pues no sabía si esa acción estaría bien para Haruhi. Sin embargo toda ella se veía tan tentadora, tan linda y tan perfecta que tenerla tan cerca…

-Tamaki-sempai. –lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Podrías tocarla de nuevo? No importa si no está completa, quiero volver a oírla.

El asintió.

-Si eso quieres.

Tamaki volvió a dirigirse a su adorado piano y Haruhi volvió a oírlo expectante, esperando y sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser esos deseos por poder volverse a perder entre las bellas notas de ese muchacho. La melodía comenzó lentamente y con ella Fujioka sintió que se transportaba a otro mundo.

Esta vez cada sonido tenía un sentido diferente porque era para ella. Oficialmente esa era su canción, en ella Tamaki le decía todo lo que le hacía sentir, estaba dedicada única y exclusivamente a ella ¿Cómo no emocionarse con eso? Sentía la canción en su cuerpo y creía poder viajar con ella.

-Es mi favorita, sin duda. –anunció una voz tras ellos, muy conocida para ambos.

-Si ¿Verdad Kao-chan? De todas las canciones que Tama-chan ha tocado esta es la mejor. –añadía la cantarina voz de Honey-sempai.

-Debe ser porque está dedicada a alguien muy especial. –opinó Kyouya. -¿O me equivoco?

Tamaki y Haruhi estaban de pronto aturdidos. ¿Qué hacía todo el host club allí observando como si nada una escena que debería ser solo de ambos? Suspiraron, ya deberían estar acostumbrados a esto.

-Haruhi, parecías a punto de llorar. –decía Kaoru riendo.

-¿Es que estabas emocionada? –preguntó Hikaru siguiéndole el juego a su hermano gemelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo…?

-¡Dejen a Haruhi en paz! –ordenaba Tamaki pataleando de impotencia. –Como dije, esperaba que esto fuera de otra manera.

La única muchachita presente le sonrió conciliadoramente y Tamaki comprendió. Volvió a tocar esas bellas notas que fascinaron a Haruhi y todos se quedaron en silencio admirando como su señor se volvía uno con la música que desde niño le atrapaba tanto.

Nadie gritaba, nadie decía nada, nadie bromeaba o decía incoherencias. Eran solo ellos y la música danzando por el lugar. La canción de Haruhi por todos lados llegando a sus corazones.

Eran una familia como siempre.

* * *

Fatal final. no me gustó mucho pro bueeeee xD

gracias por leer


End file.
